So We Fly
by FacelessHenchmanNum.1
Summary: She loved the Normandy, and then it was gone. Joker/OC, FEMShep/Thane
1. Chapter 1

_Yay, I finished this long ass chapter :D I'm not very good at writting fanfics, and if there is any mistakes or you don't understand anything I'm sorry._

_Warning: This is an OC story_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! _

* * *

One

She loved the Normandy, the first one. To her it was the only ship, the _only_ one that was to be allowed free reign of the skies. It was both beautiful on the inside and out, and it felt like home. No, to her, the Normandy and her brother were home. She loved them both so much. She would spend hours working on the engineering deck and throughout the ship, even on her free time she could be seen running through systems check. The Normandy was like her baby.

For Zed Smyth, everything seemed to be going great. She was able to work on the best ship ever thought of, her younger brother had gotten a wonderful job on the Citadel, and she was part of a crew that was going to save the galaxy. Everything just seemed to be going well.

But then there was Virmire. The Commander had such a tough choice to make, and in such a short time. No one second guessed her, except for Lieutenant Alenko, but Zed never liked him anyway. 'Poor Ms. Williams.' Zed might not of known her all to well, but she would pass by Williams on her usual rounds and exchange greetings. Zed was really a people person to begin with, they were too complex for her, so she preferred her lovely Normandy over everyone on the ship, expect Joker, he reminded her of her brother.

After Virmire, the crew was quiet, unnervingly quiet and it seemed that they would break. But the one Zed worried about more was Commander Shepard. Even someone as inspiring as the Commander has a heart.

Unfortunately things got worse. Ilos, it seems, was going to be something that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Well, not really the planet, but the events that followed directly after.

Most of it was a blur to her. She just continued working and, like all the other engineers, tried to keep the Normandy alive. And the next thing she knew, they were being fired at as Joker began attacking Sovereign. The details of it didn't matter to her, she just focused completely on the Normandy.

And then it was over, and she was resting in the cargo hold when she felt like she had just woken up. Adrenalin was pumping in her veins from freaking out about how much damage her baby was taking, but she just relaxed next to the elevator.

"You alright?" She looked up to see another engineer, Tom, coming from the elevator.

"I'm shiny, a-okay!" She smiled from her spot on the floor. "Hey, do ya know what was going on out there?"

"We saved the council's ass, that's for sure. But we lost a lot of our own." Tom paused. "And Shepard took down Saren, which is pretty awesome. But we weren't able to get here in time to stop a lot of casualties on the Citadel."

"What? What happened?"

"Geth got into the Citadel and slaughtered a lot of people. They're still doing a body count and identifying who died."

"Where were most of the casualties?" Zed couldn't help feel cold. Her brother was working today. And if he was among those bodies...

"The Persidium mostly and some lower wards." She froze up at his words. Her brother worked on the Persidium, and she hoped to whatever higher being that was listening that he was alright.

* * *

Unfortunately, Luis Smyth had died while trying to protect an ambassador and an asari. He died with several shots to the torso, and one to the head.

Zed had taken some time away from the Normandy, the Commander, who she really didn't get to know, allowed her saying to take as much as needed.

So there she stood staring at the coffin about to be jetted into space, and she couldn't believe he was dead. She kept expecting him to walk through the door and laugh saying it was all an act. She didn't cry then because there were no more tears to be used. She felt so hollow and empty when they jetted the coffin.

She remembered the last conversation she had had with her brother. He was spazzing about an asari woman that he liked. And then he joked about how Zed would never be able to find a guy and she'd be a spinster forever. It was a funny conversation, one with which she might have thrown things at him.

* * *

Weeks had gone by and she was waiting for the Normandy to return. She couldn't take it, everything reminded her of him, and she needed work to keep her mind off of things. Off of him. She needed the Normandy and her constant obsession to check and make sure everything was in top shape. She needed something, anything other than wandering the small apartment thinking about her brother.

"Damnit!" She cursed as she sat down on a bench in one of the lower wards. She had wandered around trying to forget about him for at least a bit.

People turned toward her, but just walked pass. No cared about the human. There was no one left to care for her. She didn't have parents. She didn't have other family members. And now she didn't have a brother.

Her omni-tool bleeped at her, letting her know of a new message. She had sent many to Capti- Ambassador Anderson, asking to please notify her when the Normandy was ashore.

When she opened it, she felt empty, and hollow.

She was gone. Her love the Normandy, was gone. And the Commander. And the XO Pressly, who sometimes shared coffee with the engineers. And Tom, Sam, Philip and Paul, engineers who tried to be friends with her.

Tears fell from her eyes as she closed the Omni-tool. She rested her head in her hands, and cried silently. She didn't care if someone noticed. She didn't have parents, and she was fine with that. She lost her brother, and she felt like dying. And now she just lost her home, the only thing left that she loved.

She stayed like that for a long while and when she had cried the last of her tears she sat still, and listened to the sounds of life around her. She lifted her head and stared as passerby's went about their days like life was okay. Like life was shiny.

She was about to stand up when she saw a figure staring at her. It was a drell, and he was on the otherside of the hall. His face was stoic, but his eyes told something different. Even if all she could see from here were black orbs, she felt something from looking at them. Something so similar the the pain that caused me to cry. He had lost someone, surely.

Her Omni-tool bleeped again. It was a message from Alex, an engineer who shared my love of the Normandy, asking to meet her. She looked up at the drell, and smiled, even if it didn't reach my eyes. And walked away.

* * *

The funeral service that was given to the crew that died and the Commander was held shortly after the injured was healed.

"Gah, look at Udina, the smug bastard." Alex whispered to Zed. "He didn't even care about the Commander and yet gives a speech? It wasn't even a good one."

Zed laughed a little. "I thought Anderson's was epic."

"It was beyond epic, man!" Alex laughed with her friend. The service ended a bit ago, and people were already going over good times on the Normandy and the crew. "Hey, Me and some other engineer's are going for a few drinks and strolling down memory lane. Wanna come?"

Zed really just wanted to work but she still hadn't been assigned to a ship yet. "Sure why not. But your paying."

Alex laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't get anything expensive."

"So stingy!" Zed mocked.

"Hey, I don't wanna hear it! This is something your boyfriend should be doing, if you had one!" Alex paused. "Hey you _ever_ had a boyfriend?"

Zed blinked at her for a few moments, "I don't like people."

Alex gaped at her friend. "That's it! My new mission in life is to get you laid!"

"Couldn't you find something else?" Zed rolled her eyes, but smirked nonetheless. "Anyway, shouldn't we go? Get smashed?"

Alex gave her a look. "Is someone wanting to forget tonight?"

"I don't feel the need to answer that question." She smiled as she walked away. "Now, on toward the bar!"

The bar that most of the engineers went to was a simple establishment with reasonably priced drinks. It was one of Zed's favorite, because it had vodka. A slight imitation of it, but close to the real deal.

Zed smiled as she listened to the rest of crew remembering of better times. She never really participated, and no one minded. To them, she was the quiet little sister, who loved to listen.

* * *

It felt like years had passed since the death of Normandy and her crew. Zed was assigned to a small medical craft in the Alliance fleet. She felt outrage when she first heard. She was one of, if not the best damn engineer in the fleet, and she was assigned to a med transport? But, orders are orders. The vessel was nothing compared to the Normandy; it was small, cramp, and falling apart at the seams.

Over the course of six months, she'd lost contact with most of the crew. Joker and Alex were the only ones she still talked to.

Zed skimmed over her datapad of the HoneyPuff. The _name_ sent flares of anger through her. The ship taunted her, and she knew it.

She let out a sigh, and made her way to the Head Engineer, to inform him, again, that new parts are needed for the inertia dampeners. "Sir?" She said trying to get his attention.

"What now, Smyth?" the old man's tone was that of agitation and annoyance. They weren't really on good terms. "If it isn't life threatening, I don't care."

She stared blandly at the man, "Well, the life support systems could always need a few upgrades, sir."

"Well, I could always use a new house on the beach." He scoffed and went back to working on whatever it was before she came in. "Those parts are fine and they've lasted along time. A little longer won't hurt."

"But, si-"

"Get back to work, Smyth. And that's an order!"

"Sir. Yes, sir." She retreated back to her little station. Another thing that this reassignment fails to please her with; no one pays any mind to her.

That night as she went to sleep, she couldn't help but listen to the loud humming of the ship. It reminded her of the times she would spend working next to the drive core on the Normandy. She missed that ship like a lost lover. And it pained her even more when she was reminded of her brother.

She snuggled closer into herself, and let the memories drift her to sleep.

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal day. Wake up, get dress, grab a quick breakfast, report for duty, and so on. It was supposed to be benign and uneventful. But no, whatever higher being in the sky that was on duty that day decided otherwise.

Zed wasn't sure how, but raiders had bordered the ship. Gunfire was what had woken her up. She jolted up from her cot, and hit her head on the bottom of the bunk above her. More shots went off, and her senses were kicking in.

Bolting out the door, she almost slammed right into another engineer. He had a startled and terrified face.

"Oh, Zed! Thank god you're alright!"

"What's going on?"

"We're under attack!" He began to drag her away down the corridor and toward the escape shuttles. "We need to get out of here!"

"Wh-Wha happened?" She exclaimed as he broke into a run forcing her to move faster.

"I don't know, it could be mercs, slavers, or whatever! But they just starting shooting and then they bordered us!" He glanced around. "Come on, we need to hurry!"

They both sprinted toward the escape shuttles, taking the fastest but safest routes. The gunfire didn't stop and in some places it was louder, and you could hear the screams of some of the crew.

"Come, we're almost there!" It was right around the corner, but before they could turn, two men in blue armor enter the hallway and began firing at them. Zed was shot multiple times in the leg, and because she was in front of the other an easier target. Instinctively, she brought her arms up before trying to hobble away. The engineer with her had already turned the corner and was waiting for her at the door, along with other members of the crew.

She felt so much pain from her left leg, and she wasn't sure she'd make it. The men continued firing and shot her in the arms and lower torso. But before she could fall down, the man with her, she couldn't remember his name, grabbed her, and roughly yanked her into the shuttle.

She could vaguely recall the feeling of the craft launching. She couldn't remember if she was screaming or sobbing, or if it was others around her. Her head felt extremely light, and she wasn't if that was a good thing or not. Her arms were just a red mass and her leg twitched when a medic frantically tried to look at it.

Pain was the last thing she remembered feeling from those specific limbs. And as everything faded to black, she could vaguely hear someone saying, "You're going to be alright."

* * *

She felt strange. She didn't want to open her eyes yet, but she felt strange. For some reason, she felt incomplete. She also felt drugged. _'What happened?'_

Slowly she opened her eyes, and was blinded by the bright light above her. She quickly closed her eyes, and attempted to shield them from the evil lights with he arm. Only, no arm came to her aid. She looked toward the limb to she what was wrong. But the only thing that was there, was a bandaged stump, and she could see that one of her legs stopped mid thigh.

"Oh, you're awake." A woman walked toward her bed, and smiled sadly. "How are you feeling?"

"Wh-What happened?" Her throat hurt, but she was too scared to care. "W-why are my-!"

"I'm sorry, but…" The woman glanced down and back up at her. "We tried everything. But the only way we could save you is by amputation. I'm really sorry."

Zed stared at the woman, and tried desperately to not freak out. "Where am I?"

"An Alliance hospital." She smiled slightly. "We were able to pick up the escape shuttles in time."

"Ah." Silence fell between the two for a bit. Zed looked around and spotted a cup of water on the nightstand beside her. She would have reached for it, but then she realized that her lack of limbs was real, and not some dream. "Can you, um… can I have some water, please?"

"Oh! Yes, of course." She helped Zed sit up and then grabbed the cup. Gently and carefully she help Zed drink it. "My name is Emily Jones, by the way." She smiled as Zed finished. "I'll be your personal nurse."

Zed just stared at her, and wasn't quiet sure how to react. She was limbless, aside from her right leg. She was sure if she should be furious, sobbing in a corner, or shocked. But right now, she just felt tired and cold. "Ah. Thank you, Ms. Jones."

"Please, call me Emily."

* * *

Emily, in Zed's mind, was a saint. She was patient and kind with her and her other charges, and was a huge help with helping Zed go through the process of recovery. And what made Zed admire her, was how open she was. Emily was almost completely opposite of Zed; open, bubbly, beautiful, happy, blond hair, and a petite frame. Zed was curvy, limbless aside from a leg, brown short ragged hair, brown eyes, shy, dislikes people, and plain. Emily was like a sister she never had.

"So, how's my favorite patient and friend?" She smiled as she walked in.

"A little scared." Zed confessed. Today was the day she was going to get prosthetics. But not just any, no these were special. Because Zed really couldn't just spend her days of recovery, you know, recovering. No, she had to work, work kept her mind off of many things. So, with the help of some other engineers from the Normandy that she got in contact with, she designed unique prosthetics that would act like actual limbs, but also a computer, which can even project screens. Maybe Zed didn't need these functions, but she was determined to not let this event set her back. No, she wanted to prove that it was an advantage.

"Oh, don't worry." Alex, who had gotten some time off for the operation and also suggested that the screens should be blue, smiled from her seat next to Zed. "You'll do wonderful. And your new arms and leg will be so kick ass! I think I might get jealous."

Zed gave her a look. "Uh huh. You sure you don't just want the schematics so you can sell it on Illium for dirt cheap?"

"Illium? Oh, please." She waved her hand. "No, no, no, my dear friend. I'd sell it on the black market for a shit load and make a killing!" She laughed manically.

"I knew it! She's evil!" Emily joked. "Quick, Zee, we need to stop her evil plans!"

"No one can stop me! BWAHAHAHA!" She sat up from her spot on Zed's bed, and proceeded to laugh. Zed smiled and with her good leg pushed her off. "Ha-! Ooof! Hey…. What was that for!"

"There, Emily! I've stopped the villain!" She smiled triumphantly. "Now, my reward should be limbs! Give them to me!"

"My Hero~!" She faked a swoon.

"My butt!" Alex called from the floor.

* * *

Zed, a few months prior to getting her new prosthetics, was given an honorable discharge from the Alliance Military. And while she was beyond angry, she understood that they could have a disabled engineer working for them. So she was fired from the only job she ever had, had a large sum of money, which came from her never buying anything and selling most of her brother's stuff (since she had no use for it), and a lack of appendages.

She still wanted to work on spaceships, but no one in their right mind would hire a person with no arms or leg. So, she decided that she should do something about this and contacted Alex, who then contacted everyone and their mother, and they were all happy to help design the perfect prosthetic.

Of course Emily wanted to help in any way she could, so she would often suggest interesting ideas; like extra armor on the outside, screens, mint dispenser, etc.

Eventually, the design was done, and the prosthetics were built, and now surgery was being conducted so the prosthetics could hook right up with her nervous system and be able to connect with her brain. It was a dangerous thing to do with ones self, but she refused to be _just_ a cripple. No, she would much rather be a cripple with awesome tech strapped to her.

* * *

Months of therapy and getting used to later, Zed had new arms and a new leg, even if they looked like machine arms and legs, and she was now currently looking for work. Yes, she was a busy bee, and needed work.

Emily was no longer her personal doctor, for she no longer required aid in her daily life. Though, she was still required to check in with her to make sure that everything was working the way it should.

Zed had gotten a small apartment on the Citadel, while job hunting. It was really tiny and had repair part scattered about for "incase I need to fix something". It had a kitchen, bathroom, and enough space for a bed along with other things.

Alex still sent messages, and other Normandy crew members would send 'Congrats'. She hadn't heard from Joker in a while, and since she had nothing better to do, she sent a 'hi' to him.

''Sup?' She laughed at his simple reply.

'I'm now not a useless cripple! I got very sophisticated limbs now!'

'So you're talking to me from your robotic thigh?'

'No, you perv! Hey could you help me such for a job? I've never had to actually look up for jobs before.'

'Yeah, I'll help the little, noob. Want me to check if I can get you a job at the place I'm working at?'

'Depends. Can I work on a ship?'

'The best.'

'Deal, thanks bro!' She smiled as she closed the screen. She couldn't wait; she might be able to work on a good ship. And if Joker says it's the best, then it must be amazing!

* * *

Needless to say, when she received a message from Cerberus she was very surprised. Especially when the message was about recruitment and how if she refused "something" might happen to her.

She wasn't quiet sure how to feel about this. It had been several weeks since she had talked with Joker. And lately for one reason or another, the only offers she had been getting were either a mockery or less than legal business. But the one from Cerberus took the cake on interesting.

She wasn't sure which was worse, working below your pay-grade or working for an human-centric organization. She starred into nothing for a bit. _'Well. I have always wanted to be an evil villain.'_ She joked to herself.

* * *

"Hey Zed, if you keep staring like that, your face is going to get stuck." Joker's remark barely registered, as she stared at the most beautiful and breathtaking view in her whole life. When Joker had dragged her along to a window, she never expected to see such a thing. She couldn't take her eyes off of it, nor could she come up with anything to say.

In front of her, was something she never thought she would ever, in her small life see again. There just beyond a sheet of glass, stood the love of her life, larger and so much more wonderful than she remembered.

"Joker…" She somehow found her voice and she could feel like she was tearing up. "If this is you asking me out, I have to let you know, I'd cheat on you with that beautiful thing there!" She poked the glass.

"What?" He gave her a funny look. "You'd cheat on me? The amazing?"

"If it was that sexy, sexy thing in front of me." She smiled a bit. "Fuck yeah."

"Never knew you had a thing for inanimate objects."

"Only that one."

"So, if the Normandy wasn't here, you'd never cheat on me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Dude." She brought a finger to her lips as she continued to stare at the lovely being. "Don't ruin the moment."

They stayed quiet for a few moments, when Joker popped a very good question. "Have you blinked at _all_ since you laid eyes on her?"

"Maybe once…" She said softly. "I wonder if she can pull off a Crazy Ivan…"

"… that would really cool."

"I wonder if we're allowed to do that?"

"Probably not." Joker turned and smiled. "Oh I got another surprise to show you."

"More? I'm still awestruck by the first one." She followed him nonetheless.

As the two walked down the corridor, Joker opened the door into a room with only three people. One she remembered to be Miranda Lawson, a woman of power in this organization and certainly someone you don't want to get pissed, and Jacob Tyler, ex-Alliance biotic who seemed nice. The third had her back toward Zed and Joker, and she wore black and red heavy armor and appeared to be staring at the Normandy through the glass.

"Joker." She whispered but still got the attention of the other people. "Why did you bring me to a room full of people that can kill me? I don't think I have enough money to replace anymore limbs!"

"Because!" He mock whispered back. "I gots a surprise for ya!"

"Joker? What are you doing?" Zed knew that slightly flat and bored but commanding voice. The woman who previously had her back toward them, turned and stared with a raised eyebrow at Joker.

"What? She wouldn't believe me if I didn't bring her here." Joker shrugged.

"Oh my god…"Zed stared at her former Commander. "Joker! It's a zombie Shepard! And she's come to take away my new arms!"

Joker laughed at both her comment and Shepard's face. It was a mix between laughing and stoic.

"Smyth I can assure, I'm not a zombie." She said reassuringly. "However, I would like to know why someone of my old crew has mechanical arms and leg."

"Turns out, Zombie-Shepard. Fleshy meat appendages don't protect against bullets with satisfying results." She shrugged. "And apparently, the only people who hire engineers with scary robotic limbs are cheap bastards, or scary organizations bent on terrorizing little children's dreams!"

"What a vivid picture, Zeddy." Joker mused.

"Can you still work?" Shepard asked, just to make sure.

"Hell yeah. Better than he can fly, even." She beamed as she pointed at Joker.

"Hey! You wanna put that to a test?"

"Please the only reason the old Normandy flew right, was because of us slaves fixing everything and keeping it all nice and fit!" Zed scoffed at the taller man. Yes she's short.

"Alright, my two favorite cripples, knock it off!" Shepard laughed a little.

"You know, that's not politically correct, Commander." Zed accused.

"So sue me." Shepard gave her the 'I dare you' look.

"… I kinda, you know, _like_ living. I'd rather loose the law suit along with a shit load of money, than to win and have you beat me later." She smiled.

"Wuss." Joker muttered.

"Cripple."

"You're a cripple, too!"

"Yeah, but a cripple with cool robotic arms! And leg!"

"I'm still wondering if you can message people with your thigh." All heads turned toward her, even Miranda and Jacob who were just watching.

They waited for her answer, but she just blushed a bit. "Well?" Shepard asked smirking.

She blushed even more and turned away from everyone. "You're all a bunch of pervs you know that."

* * *

_Yay! Congratulations! You have weathered through reading this! I commend you, good sir!_

_This was mainly supposed to be the intro for little Zeddy. And yes I know Zed is the other way to pronounce the letter Z, but I was lazy and didn't want to use Sid or something like that. Anyway, I'm not quiet sure if I to make this a JokerXOC or a ThanexOC... :/_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hooray, the second installment of this 'thrilling' adventure. You excited yet? Yeah, me niether._

_Sorry, but this chapter will be shorter than the first, mostly because I'm lazy and you deserve a break from that long ass thing infront of this. Or at least I hope you read that. It'd be silly of you to skip to the second chapter without reading the first, wouldn't it? So, anyway, read, enjoy, review if you're feeling kind. Do whatever!_

* * *

Jennifer Shepard hummed slightly as she wandered through her beautiful ship. Sure, it had the Cerberus logo on the exterior and a Cerberus crew, but it was still _her_ ship and _her_ pilot in that cockpit in front of her and _her_ medic down in the med bay and _her_ engineer down below deck and, eventually, her crew filling the interior of this beautiful monstrosity. Not the Alliance's. Not the Council's. Not Cerberus'. But hers.

'Which reminds me.' She thought to herself as she headed for the elevator. 'Time to get acquainted with the new crew.'

When the doors slid opened, Shepard glanced around the Crew Quarters. If Cerberus believed in one thing, it was definitely that bigger was better.

It looked similar to the dim close quartered deck back on the first Normandy, but larger, brighter, wider and the layout was slightly different. The med bay, for one, had windows. She smiled as she saw Chakwas busy in her seat.

She walked towards Gardener's little station. Personally, she thought that the cook was hilarious. "Hello, Gardener. Got my order ready?"

"Yes ma'am, one fresh cup of hot coco." He slid a steaming cup of chocolaty liquid towards the Commander. She took the cup gingerly and sipped at it, enjoying the taste of it. "I'm sorry that I couldn't add anything to it. I only have limited resources."

"No, no. It's fine." She took another sip and began walking toward the elevator. "Though it could do with a little something." She mumbled as she pressed the button to go to the lower deck.

* * *

A grin stretched on Zed's face as she looked over the data for the new Normandy. She could barely believe, but Cerberus really knew how to make something much better. And larger; she noted as she wandered the halls.

It had been hours since she had first stepped into this beautiful being, and she was slightly rushed down to the Engineer's deck where she found Kenneth and Gabby. After introductions, they put her to work almost instantly. She wasn't fazed by it; in fact, she greatly appreciated any form of work to keep her mind off of the more disturbing things in life.

The sound of the door opening filled the room as Shepard walked in. She nodded at the two engineers, having met them early, and walked toward the amputee. "Hello, Smyth."

Said engie nearly jumped when she heard Shepard. "C-Commander! Jeez, you scared me." She turned and stood straight. "Anything I can do for you Shepard?"

She shrugged and lazily sipped her almost gone hot coco. "I just came down to see how you're doing."

"Pretty good. I get to work around the entire ship, repairing and maintaining." Zed shifted from one foot to the other, not quiet used to talking with Shepard. "I'm still a little awestricken, you know?"

"A bit, yeah." Shepard took another sip. "I've been meaning to ask; how did you end up with Cerberus?"

Zed smiled and laughed a little. "I like to blame Joker for that."

"Oh?"

"After you and the Normandy were vaporized into little pieces, and the crew broken up, I was stationed on this medical ship." She grimaced a little at the memory of the attack. "It got hit by some Blue Sun sons of bitches. I got shot, a few times. After, almost a year of unemployment I talked to Joker asking if he could help in my job hunt. Got a rather scary message from Cerberus." She gestured to everything. "And then I was here."

"They placed you on a medical ship?" Zed just shrugged. "So, how'd you come across the new tech?"

Zed gazed fondly at an arm. "I made them, with the help of a few other Normandy monkeys. After the incident with the Blue Suns, they couldn't save my arms and leg without killing me from either infection or blood loss. So they did what they had to."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"Your telling me! I was then laid off by the Alliance. So I was crippled, jobless, and grief-stricken. But I still needed to work. So, I contacted some old friends, and they built me these beautiful babies."

"Are those even legal?"

Zed stared at Shepard for a moment, not sure herself. "I have no idea. And honestly, I don't care. After what happened, I think I deserve to have them, don't you?"

"I do agree." Shepard paused, wanting to ask something really bad but wondered if she should. "By the way… can you really send messages from your thigh?"

The typing from the other side of the room stopped as Ken and Gabby turned towards them. Zed sighed a little to dramatically. "Honestly you and Joker. Technically speaking, yes I can. Because the prosthetics were created to act like computers, along with acting like a goddamn arm or leg. But the doesn't mean that I will send anything from my leg."

Shepard took another long sip, giving her a look. "What?" Zed asked not quiet sure what that look was for.

"Oh, nothing. I'll be going, Smyth." She waltzed out holding the now empty cup.

Zed stared at where her commander was, and then glanced back at Ken and Gabby who were still staring at her. Shaking her head she went back to work, muttering about ships, commanders, pilots, and perverts.

* * *

Zed watched as the elevator doors opened, and tried to calmly walk past the Galactic map without being interrupted.

"Oh, you must be Zed Smyth, right?" 'Shit, it's her!' She swore inwardly as Yeoman Chambers walked over to her. "Do you have time to talk?"

"Err… I have to fix something right now. Can I take a rain check?" She inched away casually, ready to bolt.

"Of course." Kelly nodded. Zed smiled and walked toward the cockpit, trying desperately to ignore the odd stares she was getting. 'Jeez, you'd think they've seen cyborgs before.' She joked to herself.

She walked up to the cockpit and sighed. "Alright Joker, what's broken?"

"Oh hey, you're here!" Joker spun around in his leather chair. "Yeah, I was wonder if you could turn it off?"

"… Turn what off?" She glanced around the room filled with millions of things she could disable.

"That." He pointed at EDI's glowing console.

"Mr. Moreau, please refrain from trying to have Ms. Smyth shut me off." EDI's synthetic voice echoed in the room.

"Sorry, Joker." Zed smiled. "The lady wants to bug you some more."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, the controls are a bit stiff. Think you can do anything about them?"

"Ha! In my sleep! Move over, cripple, let me work my magic!" Zed scooted pass Joker, while he was still seated and began typing away.

"I really wish you would call me that." Joker scoffed as she bent over the console. "And move you're butt! It's in the way."

"Hey leave my butt where it is! It likes it there." She glanced back at him sticking her tongue out. "Besides I'm almost done. You can stand your personal bubble being invaded for a few more seconds can't you?"

Joker stared at her before turning away. "Whatever."

Silence filled the cockpit as she finished up. "There, it should run better." She smiled and backed away.

"Sweet, thanks Zeddy." Joker used her nickname to which she frowned.

"Your welcome." She glanced across to the CIC and spotted Kelly. "Craaap. She's still there."

"Who?"

"Chambers."

"I take it you don't like her?" Joker looked back at his friend.

"I don't dislike her, but she's one of those people who talk to you to analyze you and see if your stable or not." She shuddered. "I'm not to keen on being judged today, thanks."

"Well, this isn't that big of a ship, you're going to have to see her sometime."

"You're right…" She sighed and began walking towards the CIC. "If I don't come back, remember it's your fault."

"I'll be sure to send flowers." Joker shot at her and went back to his work. To his surprise, she had calibrated it so that it would work perfectly at his speed.

* * *

Kelly stood by the Galactic Map humming to herself when she heard the subtle stomp that would occur every now and then. Looking up, she saw Zed making her way, avoiding every eye in the room.

'Damn you metal. I'm even wearing socks and shoes and you manage to still make so much noise.' Zed tried to walk a bit faster and quieter.

"Ah, Zed. Do you have a moment?" Kelly smiled brightly.

"Uh, yeah sure, Ms. Chambers." She walked slowly towards Kelly, making less noise.

"Oh, just call me Kelly."

"Okay, then." She stopped a few feet away. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, for starters. How are you doing?"

"…Good, I guess."

Kelly nodded, "Okay, and how are you adjusting to the Normandy?" Zed answered question after question, all the while expecting Kelly to say, "And how does that make you feel?" When she was done answering questions with the Yeoman, Zed bolted towards the elevator and almost slammed right into Shepard.

"OH! I'm so sorry, Shepard! I didn't see you there." Zed panicked.

"It's alright Smyth, calm down. No harm was done." Shepard patted the engineer. "Everything alright?"

Zed looked back at Kelly who was now at her terminal, and she just sighed. "I'm just a little tired of people. I just wanna go back to work."

Shepard had followed her gaze and nodded. "Alright, Zed. Go."

Zed gave her a look of gratitude. "Thanks Shepard!" And she bolted to the elevator.

Shepard couldn't help but smirk at the engineer. She walked towards the Map that was calling to her. And set the course to Omega. It was time to pay a little visit to the doctor.


End file.
